Another Life
by moon12345
Summary: Sequel to "Another Point Of View". Remus wakes up to find out things aren't as he remembers. Slash. also James\Lily.
1. Welcome Back To Life

_AN:_

_Woooohoooo The first Chapter of the sequel to "Another Point Of View". a few words in general: this story is from Remus' POV only, and no one else. It has nothing to do with the epilogue of APOV (which I'll publish sometime in the near future...)_

_I wanted to use a beta, but then I thought, "hey, you're going to the army in less than a month, so you won't have time to write anyway" so... yeah... I can't promise to update as fast as I did with the first fic, but I'll try my best. If it bothers you that there isn't a beta, so.. well, I can't force you to read it..._

_I do not own any of the HP characters, thought the OC are mine (: and I have no intent to make money out of this story._

_And once again, for the ones of you who havn't read the first story (go read it, why are you reading the sequel first?..) my first language is Hebrew, and so my English isn't close to being perfect... bummer for me. _

so... here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Life**

**_Chapter 1- Welcome Back to Life_**

I woke up at the sound of dim voices around me. In closed eyes I felt the warm sun touching my face and I wondered if I made it to some haven. My head was empty from all thought or memory and I just enjoyed the warmth I lay in.

When I got used to the feeling I started to get bored and tried to open my eyes to know where I was. But as soon as I tried to push myself into a sitting position, a sharp pain attacked my head and a surprised yell escaped my mouth. If I could concentrate on anything but my pain I could have probably notice the sound I let out belonged to me, even if it was a bit rough.

The voices around me grew stronger, and even thought I couldn't catch what they were saying, I could tell they were talking about me. I felt something pressed to my lips, making them open apart and swallow the cold liquid that been poured in to my mouth.

At once the pain stopped and my eyes opened wide.

The first thing I saw was a lot of white. I lay in a white bed with white sheets, in a room with white walls. Everything was so dazzling and my eyes hurt like they hadn't been used for a long time. Around my bed stood a number of people in white robes, and although I tried to focus on their faces, I couldn't recognize any of them. The closest person to me bent down and sat on one knee. His smile was pleasant when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Welcome back to life, Mr. Lupin."

My brain froze for a second, and then, all at once, everything came back to me; James and I switched bodies, I drank the potion, and I was fine! I even returned to my body, because the man in the white robe had just called me 'Mr. Lupin'. But if everything was fine, why was I here, and not in Hogwarts? And where was this _here_?

"Where am I?" my voice was different than I remembered, but at least it was mine, and not anybody else's.

The man kept smiling his dazzling smile, "At St. Mungo's Hospital."

"What?" I asked, confused. What was I doing at St. Mungo's? Why wasn't I at Hogwarts? "What am I doing here?"

But I got no answer. Instead, another nurse with white robe came near me with a steaming potion in hand.

"Drink this, Mr. Lupin," she said, and I didn't have any other choice but to obey when she pressed the potion to my lips. I felt my body relaxing and my mind became fuzzy. "We should probably inform-" and that was the last thing I heard before I fell to a deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes for the second time I was already expecting the white of the room. My eyes weren't dazzled again and I noticed more details I hadn't noticed before.

In the room I lay in were two more beds. On one of them, in the far corner from me lay a young girl with blond hair and beautiful face. On the other bed lay an old wizard dressed in ridiculous hospital pyjamas. Both of them seemed to be in a deep sleep, _or maybe their unconscious._

Sun light came into the room through two big windows in front of me. I noticed little stripes moving outside, and it took me a moment to realize they were drops of rain.

I moved my hands and this time I succeed to get myself to a sitting position, leaning on two wide pillows behind me.

Only then, when I had a wider view on the room, did I notice a man sitting next to my bed. He sat on the floor, leaning his head and hands on my mattress. He had short black hair and he wore glasses on his nose.

My movement made him woke up in surprise. He looked around him for a few moments until his eyes met my smiling face. James was fine! He wasn't dead! I saved him!

James' gaze was locked on mine, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He didn't speak for a few long moments, and I started to get concerned, but then a huge smile crossed his lips. "Remus!"

He reached forward and I felt his armed wrapping around me. His embrace was so strong that I felt myself being crashed, but I was so happy for it to bother me.

"James," I smiled, hugging my friend back. "You're all right."

James moved away and looked at me with shining eyes. "Forget about me," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Except for the fact that my head feels like it has been stepped on by a Hippogriff, I feel great!"

"Drink this," James said and handed me a little bottle that was on a nightstand next to my bed. "The nurse who was here earlier told me to give it to you if you'll wake up and something will hurt. It's a pain killer potion."

I took it and the minute I drank it the pain stopped. "Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

For a few moments we didn't speak, what gave me time to rearrange my thoughts. It was wonderful to see that James was okay, and to see his smiling face instead of mine. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know where to start. Just when I wanted to ask the question that bothered me the most, which was why we were there instead of Hogwarts, James began to speak.

"Remus, I owe you my life," he said excitedly. "You didn't have to drink that potion, it could have killed you. But you drank it anyway."

"Of course, James, you're my best friend."

"But still, you saved my life," he said again, "so thanks. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"It's all right," I promised, "I know you would have done the same for me if I was the one dying, and that's enough."

James smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"James," I started, taking advantage of the quiet that was in the room suddenly, "what am I doing here? Why aren't we at Hogwarts?"

James face twisted. It seemed like it wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss. "They transferred you here."

"Yeah, I got that. But why?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this, but-" started James, but at that moment the door of the room opened and someone stormed in.

"James, did he wake up ye-" the voice trailed off when grey met amber. His hair was shorter than I remembered, but was still shiny and smooth as always. He wore leather jacket and dark jeans.

_Muggle clothes? _I wondered, but my smile got wider at the sight of that face I loved so much. "Padfoot!" I called with joy, every question and wonder erasing from my mind.

Sirius tensed. He approached the bed in baby steps, not tearing his gaze from mine. "Remus…" he whispered. I relaxed at the sound of his voice. It was the first time for a long time since I heard Sirius speaking to me as myself, and not as James. "How are you?"

"Great, now that you're here," I said, smiling even wider.

"Good…" mumbled Sirius.

For a few moments we just stared at each other, not saying a word. When I examined my lover's face I noticed it was tense and stressed. He didn't seem happy to be there. In fact, he seemed more uncomfortable and distanced.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

I jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice. Since Sirius had walked in I totally forgot James was in the room.

"No," said Sirius, "it won't be necessary. I have to go, I have things to do. I just came to say hello. It's good to see you, Remus." He nodded towards me in a friendly gesture and hurried to look away. "Goodbye, James." He added, sent one more glance at the both of us and went out of the room hurriedly.

I stared at the closed door, confusion written all over my face. I felt like someone took my heart and crashed it. At last I turned to James with a questioning look on my face, "What was that?"

James looked away, "Remus… I really don't think I should be the one telling you this…"

Anger started to replace my confusion, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please tell me. Why am I waking up at St. Mungo's, when the last thing I remember was fainting at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts? Why did Sirius act so weird right now, like he doesn't even care about me? And why is your hair so short all of a sudden?"

James sighed and turned to look at me. "Promise me you won't freak."

I nodded, feeling even more confused. "What happened?"

The black hair man sent his hand to the nightstand and grabbed a paper I hadn't noticed until now.

"What's that?"

"The Daily Prophet. It's today's edition. Read the first page," he said, handing me the newspaper.

"'Last night the Death Eaters threw another attack that shook the whole country'-" I read, but James cut me off.

"No, read the Edition's details."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but did as he said, "The Daily Prophet, edition number 7239, Sunday, twenty five in January, nineteen seventy-"

I stopped and stared at the paper.

"I'm sorry, Remus." James voice was weak and sad. I raised my gaze to look at him, my eyes wide with shock.

"Nineteen, seventy- nine?" I mumbled. "Please tell me that it's some cruel prank of you and Sirius?"

James shook his head. "I wish I could. It's today's date."

"B-but, yesterday-" I started to stutter. "Yesterday was November, 1977!"

"November of 1977 was over a year ago," said James, and my face fell.


	2. Update

After almost two years, here is chapter 2! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Update**_

Chill air made its way through the narrow window and into the room. The dark sky was barely noticeable behind the thick heavy layer of clouds. The storm outside reflected perfectly the storm that took place in my chest.

I was sitting on the hospital bed, my back was leaning against the wide pillows and my legs were pulled to my body.

Leaning my head on my knees, I stared through the window at the falling rain outside. A heavy feeling of helplessness filled my whole being.

No matter how I looked at it, my brain couldn't grasp what I had been told.

A year?

Twelve months, fourty eight weeks, three hundred and sixty five days… that was, more or less, the time that had passed since the last time I had woken up, to that fateful day, which seemed only yesterday. It really was yesterday, to me. But for the rest of the world that day was distant history.

For more than a year I had been in a coma. The world kept moving forward, and I stopped moving at all, lying in a hospital bed, not feeling a thing.

I had lost a year from my life, which had already sealed to be short one, thanks to my illness. It hurt, to think of all the things I had missed; all the classes, graduation…

I had lost a year from the lives of my friends, and who can tell what had happened to them during that year.

Peter, where was he now? Why hadn't he come to visit me?

James, what had happened to him after graduation, and why had he chosen to shave his head?

And Sirius… I remembered, with a sting of pain and confusion, the look Sirius had gave me when he entered the room and saw me, awake and alive for the first time for more than a year. His look told me he wasn't happy to see me, as I expected, and so were his cold words.

"It's good to see you, Remus." There hadn't been even a slight of happiness one would expect from a person that met his lover after a year in which they haven't met. And that was what I was to Sirius, wasn't it? The last thing I remembered Sirius telling me was "I love you" after we'd kissed.

What had happened to Sirius in that year that made him act so coldly?

The door opened and made me lose my strain of thought. James walked into the room and came closer to my bed, holding two hot mugs in his hands. He sat on a chair beside my bed and handed me one of the mugs. I looked inside and recognized the strong color of the liquid. It was hot chocolate. Just what I needed.

"Thank you," I said with gratitude and took the drink from his hand. I took a sip and a warm and familiar feeling spread through me. I didn't know how much I had missed it, but my body knew.

"Are you alright?" James asked me while I kept drinking.

I sighed and moved the mug from my lips. "No." I confessed and raised my gaze to look at him. "I don't understand how it happened… how can it be that I was in a coma for over a year? And why only now I woke up?"

"I don't know," James replied, "but you were in a coma for that long because it took your body a very long time to heal." He hesitated for a second, but then added, "Every month, when there was a full moon, you changed into the wolf and your wounds reopened."

His words sank in and suddenly I realized I had missed something like thirteen full moons.

"What happened during the fulls?" I asked him, curious, "was I in a coma then too?"

James seemed hesitate again, but answered my question. "You were in a coma, but the wolf wasn't. He was still there, and every time the sun rose he disappeared and left you unconscious."

I nodded and sank further into my pillows. Millions of questions ran in my mind but I couldn't voice any of them out loud. I wasn't confused anymore, or at least less confused than I had been at first. But I could still feel the depressing feeling in my heart.

"I'm really sorry," James said after a few minutes of silence. "I wish I could make it better for you somehow, I just don't know how…"

"Tell me about that year." I said. What I really wanted to know about was Sirius, but I knew James wasn't ready to tell me about that, so I decided to let James choose what to tell me instead of me asking. "Tell me everything you want, I don't care what. Just tell me something."

James nodded and after taking a deep breath he began his story, which was full of unrelated sentences.

"We won the House cup. But Gryffindor lost the Quidditch tournament to Hufflepuff. Peter had his first real girlfriend, some Hufflepuff girl in the year bellow us. She was pretty enough, I guess. They broke up after two months, though. He has a new one now… he moved to America to work with his father at their family business, I'm not really sure what it is..."

He kept talking and I kept hearing, without really listening to what he said. I still couldn't believe it. So many things had happened in just one year!

All of my friends had graduated from school, and started their adult lives, lives where I didn't have a part in anymore.

What was I going to do now?

Suddenly I felt very alone… I knew I shouldn't feel that way, I still had friends; James was right there, and Lily and Sirius… well, he did come to see me. And I still had my father.

As that thought crossed my mind, I raised my gaze to look at James.

"… and I caught the Quaffle right before it hit the ground and-"

"Hey, Prongs?" James stopped his rambling and tensed. He looked at me with a stressed expression on his face.

"Yes, Remus?" he said.

"Where's my Dad?" I asked him. I really wanted to see him. He had been one of the last things I remembered from before. I remembered the warmth of his coat, the strong and securing hug he gave me. His soft and caring words before I drank the potion… _your mother would be so proud_...

I hated myself for what I had put him through. First losing my mother, then me… It must have killed him…

A few seconds passed, but James didn't answer. I could see pain in his hunted hazel eyes.

"James?"

He sighed. "Remus, I… Merlin, I hate it. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you all of this…"

I started to get worried, and I didn't like it. Had something happened to my Dad? "Spit it out, James! What happened?"

"I…" he sighed again, and moved to look at his hands, "Your Dad had a heart attack."


	3. Lost

_**chapter 3- Lost**_

My whole body shook with pure agony. My Dad… He'd been the only family I'd left. And now he was gone, too. I barley felt James' palm on my shoulder as hot tears began to run down my cheeks and onto the floor. My mouth felt dry and I could feel the bittersweet taste of the tears that touched my lips.

"I'm so sorry," I heard James' voice, but it was a blur. I couldn't think of anything but pain. And lost… I felt so lost, sitting there on that hospital bed. I didn't belong there, but still there I was. There I had been for more than a year…

My Dad… what had happen to him?

A heart attack was not common in our family. It must have been because of my condition. He had been through so much in his life; his son becoming a werewolf, the death of his wife, and finally his son getting into a coma.

I wanted to scream, release the pain somehow. But I couldn't, I couldn't breathe a word out. I just sat there, staring at nothing, and cried silently.

It felt like hours had passed until I finally turned to James and asked him in a weak voice, "When?"

"Three weeks after we switched back," he answered, avoiding my eyes, "Right after the first full moon. We were all so sure that something would happen; that you would wake up or at least…"

But he didn't finish this sentence, so I finished it for him.

"Or that I would die."

James' eyes met mine, and I could see shame in them. "Yes." He said. "It was very hard on your Dad; he put all of his hope on that night. And then, when nothing happened, he must have thought that nothing would ever change the state you were in, so he… well, I'm not really sure exactly how it happened, but Madam Pomfrey told us the next day that he passed away."

I stayed silent, taking it all in. My poor Dad…

"I'm so sorry, Remus." James said again, and I realized he needed me to reassure him that I'm not mad. Maybe he thought I was expecting him to do something to stop what had happened and save my father.

"It's alright, James. It's not your fault." I promised, and our eyes met again. He seemed torn.

For the first time I thought about what my coma had done to him.

"I can take you to his grave when they'll release you from here, if you want," he offered, and I nodded.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." And then I realized something else.

When they will release me from here… where was I supposed to go? I couldn't go back to my old dorm room at Hogwarts, which had been my room for the last six years, since it wasn't my room anymore. I couldn't go back to my old home, I wasn't sure what had happened to it after all the family members were dead… and even if it was still there, I didn't want to go there, too many memories of my parents.

So where would I go?

I could try to rent a flat, but I didn't have any money, and I didn't have the education since I hadn't finished Hogwarts, so I couldn't get a proper job. And besides, I was still a werewolf, and who in their right mind would agree to hire a werewolf?

"Rem, are you alright?" James' voice woke me from my thoughts.

I nodded, but he knew better. "Hey, don't worry, okay? It's going to be alright… you're strong, you'll get through it. And… I'm always here for you, you know… whatever you need."

For the first time since he showed me the Daily Prophet, I smiled. It wasn't big or happy, but I smiled. "Thanks, James. It really means a lot."

He smiled back. "Sure. We'll get past this."

We spent the rest of the day talking about other things I had missed. James had got accepted to Auror Training at the ministry, and together with Sirius they trained in defensing against the dark arts. It had been one of their favorite classes at Hogwarts, so I wasn't surprised. That had also been the reason why their hair was so short. I tried to ask him about Sirius again, but he avoided my questions as hard as he could.

Another thing that had happened was that he-who-must-not-be-named (or Voldemort, I didn't really have a problem to say his name) had gained more power and followers, and killed more muggle borns.

It was scary. After all, I was almost a muggle born; my mother had been a muggle. But that was the last concern on my mind at that moment.

One more big event had happened when I wasn't around; James and Lily got engaged. Apparently they'd started going out when James had got back to his body, after he had told her the truth. They'd become an official couple after a month, and dated through the rest of seventh year. Then about two months ago James had proposed and they'd moved in together. I was really happy for them, though I felt a bit jealous. Where was my happy ending?...

When darkness fell on the room James said he had to leave. I thanked him for everything, and in return he said he would come to visit me the next day.

After he left two nurses came and helped me move to a more convenient room, since I didn't have to be in the unconscious' room anymore. My new room was a bit smaller, but private. It had one bed in it and a small white table. Why is everything in hospitals always so white?

I settled on the bed and in the meantime the nurses brought some food for me. First there was soup, so that my body would get used to getting food to its system again. Apparently the nurses had used a spell for getting food into me during the year I'd been out.

I took the first sip and it was okay. I felt the hot liquid sliding down my throat. It felt good. I finished it all and then took a toast that sat on my plate. I took a bite and suddenly felt a strong urge to throw up. But I didn't. I forced myself to eat all of it.

When I finished my meal the nurses gave me another pain killer potion and then left the room.

I was left alone to my bitter thoughts. I still had a hard time accepting that this was all real. I wanted it to be a dream, even a nightmare; I just wanted to wake up in my bed at Gryffindor tower. But I knew it was real. My mind wasn't created enough to make it all up.

I was scared and hurt and confused. And I hated feeling that way.

I reminded again of the way Sirius had looked at me that morning. The coldness of his words, how he hadn't even hugged me, or touched me at all. I missed him, even though it had only been a day since I had last saw him. It felt more like a year.

It had been a year, I had to remind myself.

I wished Sirius would be there with me. I wanted to tell him again how much I love him, and I wanted to hear all about what had happened to him during the last year. But he didn't want to see me, or he would have been here. He'd probably moved on, and stopped loving me.

I remembered wanting this once, only yesterday, when I wrote him the last letter, telling him to be happy even without me, and to keep living his life. I knew I should be happy that he had, and that he wasn't suffering. But I had never thought this situation would happen. I had never thought I would wake up after more than a year, to find everything I had known to be different. And I needed him to be there to make everything fine again.


End file.
